james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Matias Arana/2011 Golden Globe Awards
Do you remember last year when Avatar got 4 Golden Globes nominations, winning Best Picture and Best Director? Well, in honor to that recognition, I would like to post this year's Golden Globes nominees. This year the lucky films are The King's Speech and The Social Network, with 7 and 6 nominations, respectively. It was to be expected, as the reviews by professional critics were extremely positive (The Social Network even scored %96 at Rotten Tomatoes, something very hard to achieve). Those movies, along Black Swan, Inception and The Fighter were nominated to the most coveted award: Best Motion Picture - Drama. Their respective directors were nominated in the Best Director category, as well. Now, there were a few surprises, in my opinion. Why on earth is Burlesque nominated for Best Picture - Comedy?! That was probably one of the year's worst movies, both by public and critics, and it wasn't even nominated once, but three times. Anyway, the other nominated for that category were Alice in Wonderland, Red, The Kids Are All Right and The Tourist. Other surprise in the Comedy/Musical field was the double nomination of Johnny Depp for the same category, Best Performance by an Actor in a Motion Picture for his work on The Tourist and Alice in Wonderland (both nominated for Best Picture). In other fields, Burlesque got two nominations for Best Original Song, along "Coming Home", Country Song, "There's a Place For Us", The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (really?), and "I See a Light", Tangled. For Best Original Score, as expected, Alice in Wonderland and Inception got a shot. The other nominees were 127 Hours, The King's Speech and The Social Network. Yes, How to Train Your Dragon's amazing score was robbed, again. It's almost a fact thet Toy Story 3 (one of the year's best, in my opinion) will get the Best Animated Feature award. Of course, it was nominated, and so was Despicable Me, How To Train Your Dragon, L'illusionniste and this year's surprise, Tangled. Here are some of the nominees: Best Motion Picture - Drama #Black Swan #The Fighter #Inception (my choice, but likely not winning) #The King's Speech (likely winner) #The Social Network Best Motion Picture - Musical or Comedy #Alice in Wonderland #Burlesque (really?) #The Kids Are Allright (likely winner) #Red #The Tourist Best Performance by an Actor in a Motion Picture - Drama #'Jesse Eisenberg' for The Social Network #'Colin Firth' for The King's Speech (likely winner) #'James Franco' for 127 Hours #'Ryan Gosling' for Blue Valentine #'Mark Wahlberg' for The Fighter Best Performance by an Actress in a Motion Picture - Drama #'Halle Berry' for Frankie and Alice #'Nicole Kidman' for Rabbit Hole #'Jennifer Lawrence' for Winter's Bone #'Natalie Portman' for Black Swan (likely winner) #'Michelle Williams' for Blue Valentine Best Performance by an Actor in a Motion Picture - Musical or Comedy #'Johnny Depp' for The Tourist #'Johnny Depp' for Alice in Wonderland (yes, again) #'Paul Giamatti' for Barney's Version #'Jake Gyllenhaal' for Love and Other Drugs #'Kevin Spacey' for Casino Jack Best Performance by an Actress in a Motion Picture - Musical or Comedy #'Annette Bening' for The Kids Are All Right (definitely winning) #'Anne Hathaway' for Love and Other Drugs #'Angelina Jolie' for The Tourist #'Julianne Moore' for The Kids Are All Right #'Emma Stone' for Easy A Best Director - Motion Picture #'Darren Aronofsky' for Black Swan #'David Fincher' for The Social Network #'Tom Hooper' for The King's Speech #'Christopher Nolan' for Inception #'David O. Russell' for The Fighter ---> Check out the complete list of nominees here. Category:Blog posts